cracks in Effie Trinket
by teamleo987
Summary: this is a tale of what happened to Effie Trinket while fire was catching. a tale of what came to be of the old Effie. a tale of friendship, loss, betrayal and a whole lot of new found Effie Trinket sass. rated t just to be safe, warning i'm new at fanfics and summaries.
1. new Effie

**disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the hunger games characters.**

I jolt upright, waking from my nightmares only to be greeted with the tortured screams of the capitol stylists and mentors that were rebels. That's all I hear now, screaming, whether it belongs to some else or me. I shiver, I'm so cold, most of my warm fur clothing was taken from me and burned or god knows what other horrible things. what a wreck I've become, the old Effie Trinket was stylish, on time and stuck to the schedule. now I am a shadow of my former self with no schedule to follow. My hair has fallen from it's perfectly styled glory and now sits in fading orange ringlets on my shoulders. My hands and nails are covered in dry blood, dirt and grime. I couldn't tell you what time it was and normally that would bother me but now, knowing what time it is means knowing how long you've been here which causes you to think about the things that have happened since the beginning, frankly i'm sick of thinking and waiting around in this dump. no mahogany, no beautifully plush furniture. what kills me the most is thinking about Katniss and Peeta, the star crossed lovers of district twelve and the only two people I love. I know that Peeta's in the capitol but I have heard nothing of the girl on fire. I only know that they have been torn apart by the capitol and the rebels, I am starting to wonder if I really ever knew the capitol people that well and only now am I realizing how horrible it all was sending young children to the games for sport. all it ever did was create more anger in the districts and it never proved any better for the capitol either. I am horrified to think that I was such a big part in it all, ushering Katniss and Peeta around. I practically handed death to them on a silver and ruby encrusted plate and said "you earned it" I cant believe I said that, "you earned it" I am a horrible person.

**sorry if this was a bad first chapter but i'm kind of new at this and yeah, so if you guys could IM me and give me your feedback or comment that would be amazing!**


	2. breaking out

the sounds of soft footsteps in the usually deserted corridor caused me to rise and lean forward as far as I could (as my hands were shackled to the far wall of my cell) and tried to see out the barred door. it was dark so all I could see of the person outside my cell was a dark shadow crouched low to the ground.

"who is it?" I whisper

"Effie you need to stay quiet. it's Haymitch, we're busting you out of here but you need to stay silent" Haymitch's voice echoed quietly of the walls

"we?" I questioned lowering my voice as far as I could

"yes, we. you don't need to know who just that we're getting you out." I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me,

"okay." I heard I key being inserted into the lock of my door and saw it slowly creak open. the shadow figure that was Haymitch walked slowly towards me, I could see his face in more detail now. he looked tired as if he hadn't slept in days, he wore a black outfit with a gun hanging from his belt. he looked nothing like the Haymitch Abernathy I knew, he looked for one thing; sober and for another he looked as if he'd gotten older. he silently slipped a key in the lock of my shackles, they fell from my wrists and into his rough hands quieter than I would have expected but never the less.

"we need to go now, Effie" he said urgently. we silently slipped from the cell.

HAYMITCH'S P.O.V

She looked so different now, younger. her hair looked relatively normal maybe a little dirty. the most surprising thing was she didn't appear to care and yes i'll admit she might have been covered in soot, dust and grime but she looked pretty. not the capitols version of pretty but just pretty, not extravagantly made up to look like a walking neon light. the Effie I saw before me was just Effie, not some capitol pawn, Effie as she really was. as we slipped silently down the corridor I marveled at how calm she was with the whole i'm being saved by rebels and leaving the capitol. I looked around at the people surrounding me, 4 people had offered to go and rescue Effie, including myself. two were some soldiers who I did not know the name of, Gale and myself. Coin was reluctant to send anyone at all and suggested leaving Effie to the capitol, but I couldn't let her. why? I have no fucking idea.


	3. nothing has changed

EFFIE'S P.O.V

As we walk silently down the deserted corridors I start to get my hopes up that we won't run in to any peacekeepers, but as soon as the thought crosses my mind Haymitch pulls me back towards the wall. A quickly take a glance at his face and find that he is staring at me. I turn away, my face burning. A rebel soldier at the front of our little group motions for us to keep walking but slower this time. It takes us a good five minutes to reach the end of the next corridor.

"Are we almost there?" I whisper to Haymitch, the sound of my voice causes the other three men to turn around and glare at me, this gives me a chance to see their faces.

The soldier at the front of the group is tall with a round face, his eyes are an electric blue flecked with green around the edges. His nose has a slight hook in the end and his mouth is twisted into a sneer.

The second man is a head shorter but twice as stocky, with broad shoulders and thick arm muscles. The mans eyes were brown or hazel, it was quite dark and I couldn't really see very well.

The third soldier looked vaguely familiar. I did a double take and realized that it was Gale, the boy Katniss was always with whenever I visited her in the victors village. His face was expressionless and something told me that he was only here to impress Katniss. Oh, Katniss, the poor girl. She had no idea how important she was to everyone. To the districts she was the face of the rebellion, to the capitol she was the girl on fire. Both roles were difficult roles to play, I realized that now and pitied her.

HAYMITCH'S P.O.V

Why was I staring again? Oh, that's right because I am stupid.

I am so confused, Effie is still Effie and when we get back to district 13 she will want to be done up again. Once she is all done up she will return to the perky, annoying, capitol bred Effie.

Nothing has changed about me except maybe that I'm pretty much sober all the time. But other than that neither of us has changed on the inside. I'm still a grumpy old man and she is still, whatever she was before.

So why was I staring at her thinking about how normal she looked without a shit load of makeup on her face. Again, I didn't know.

We rounded another corner and she whispered to me, I didn't hear what she said but she earned some pretty good glares from the boys. I shrugged at her, I saw her lower her head and keep walking.

I turned my head to look back towards the front and ran straight into Gale who fell on top of the guy in front of him, who then proceeded to fall onto the soldier in front.

Wasn't I stupid. I heard Effie giggle behind me and then cover her mouth.

"Who goes there?" Shit.


	4. running

EFFIE'S P.O.V

Oops, my bad.

The sound of another voice, causes everyone to look up suddenly. Everybody tenses, I myself freeze to the spot and hold my breath, waiting. A peacekeeper rounds the corner and see's us, four men sprawled on the ground and me standing in torn garments with my hand over my mouth. The sound of a gun going off causes me to jump, we are already running away down the corridor before I realize that Gale had shot the peacekeeper square in the chest.

I try to breath properly but I am to shaken and instead my breathing sounds like a choking whale.

"will you shut up, Effie!" Haymitch cries.

"Sorry" I mumble. We keep running for what seems like forever, turning this way and that when finally I see daylight. We all sprint for it using whatever strength we had left, we burst out into daylight just as we hear an alarm sound. I hear Haymitch yell something into a small black box and then a warbled reply. The sound of helicopter blades echoes in the distance, some how I know that we will be to late, that the peacekeepers will reach us.

HAYMITCH'S P.O.V

Her breathing was so annoying, everything about her was annoying! I thought about this as we ran out through what seemed like an abandoned town perhaps another district. I doubted myself as soon as I thought it. I yelled something about being out and ready into the communication device Coin had given me. I don't even remember what I said just that we needed to be out of here in the next few minutes.

I could hear the helicopter already but I think we all knew it would be too late that we would be caught by peacekeepers, killed or punished for as long as possible. I was not really the positive type but I knew that there was no other option, that we couldn't be caught, that we had to reach the chopper.

Finally I could see it, the helicopter was lowering a ladder. Of course they couldn't risk landing then we would all be caught. We reached the chopper faster that I had anticipated and were already on our way back to 13. I wonder how Effie will take the difference in lifestyle?


	5. dull grey elephants

**Hi guy's! So I've been getting a heap of great feedback about my story but I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me ideas on what you want to read. Like you might want Haymitch and Effie to have a certain moment and other things like that so feel free to PM me or post a review. THANK YOU!**

EFFIE'S P.O.V

The helicopter smells, looks and feels boring. Where is the brightly coloured chairs and where are all the avoxes? **(did I get that right?) **Then it hits me, the rebels wouldn't have avoxes or brightly coloured furniture. I close my eyes and fall asleep to the gentle hum of the aircraft.

"Effie, get the hell up, we're here." A voice wakes me and I open my eyes to see Haymitch shaking me awake.

"Don't touch me!" I yell, where did that come from! I blush, "sorry." Haymitch looks at me with disbelief,

"it's fine." I stand up and follow everyone out of the lowering stairs onto the ground.

13 is... ummmm... empty. Well on the surface anyway, Haymitch leads me down a flight of stairs behind the old Justice building. I gasp, everything is a horrid shade of grey. I'm not even the slightest bit concerned about anything else, in fact I can barely think with all this dull colour surrounding me. My mouth drops open in shock at the lack of colour everywhere. I assumed that they wouldn't have brightly coloured furniture but I didn't think that 13 would have no colour what so ever!

"There's no colour, it's all grey!" I say to Haymitch, he replies

"grey is a colour" he begins to walk away and like a lost dog I follow him. I suppose I am a lost dog, a pink poodle, lost in a sea of ugly grey elephants.

HAYMITCH'S P.O.V

Did she expect to see rainbows everywhere?! God, not everywhere looks like a unicorn vomited and then somebody used it as paint! I don't think Effie is going to be very happy when she see's what she has to wear, let alone what she has to eat. I lead her down corridor after corridor, not bothering to see whether she is following. Finally I stop infront of her room.

"this is where you will sleep" I turn and face her, well what I thought was her. Apparently she wasn't following me, which means she is probably wondering around 13 like a lost sheep.


	6. Rejected

**Hey guys, so I've been at war with myself on whether or not I should continue this story. So I'm going to write this chapter and the reviews I get will determine whether or not I will continue, so please review! Or PM your choice.**

EFFIE'S P.O.V

I got lost didn't I. I was staring at the lack of colour and lack of children and when I decided to focus again I couldn't see Haymitch. I stopped in my tracks and froze, what do I do now? I spun around trying to see where Haymitch went, well that failed epically so I decided to go and look for him. Also stupid.

I got lost within the five second period from when I walked away till reaching one of many corridors, when did he become sober enough to walk that fast? In fact when did he get sober enough to do anything without vomiting everywhere? I spin around trying to spot Haymitch, I don't spot Haymitch but I do see the familiar braid that caught the capitol by storm. Katniss. I run as fast as I can without tripping when finally I reach her.

"Katniss! Katniss!"

KATNISS' P.O.V

I've been trying to escape for hours but every time a get close to hiding myself away somebody calls my name. For the fifth time in the past 5 minutes someone calls my name, but this time the voice is different, familiar. How could I forget that high pitch squeak, the significant capitol accent. Effie. Effie Trinket. Oh no, I run for it, I can't stand to see her face not yet. She's probably seen Peeta which means she will want to tell me what he looks like. I don't want to know what the capitol is doing to him. I've only just accepted that he is probably close to dead. I don't need confirmation that he is. Effie's voice is drowned out by the sound of the rush in the hallway I've turned into and I stop running and try to catch my breath.

"Hey Catnip"


End file.
